Mynce
|Date of death =1938 |Place of death = |Affiliation(s) = Brimstone Society Gegengeist Gruppe (Undercover) |Position(s) = Oberscharführer (High Commander) |Partner(s) = |Relatives = |Status = Deceased (in BloodRayne) Active (in Tibetan Hights) |Game(s) = BloodRayne |Comic(s) = BloodRayne: Tibetan Hights BloodRayne: Red Blood Run BloodRayne: Automaton |Movie(s) = |English voice = |Japanese voice = |Image caption = “You make me proud.”|Profession(s) = Assassin Brimstone Society Agent Double Agent G.G.G. Officer|Previous position(s) = Mentor|Previous partner(s) = Rayne}} Mynce is a main character from the original BloodRayne, a dhampir who served as Rayne's mentor and friend. Appearance Mynce is a beautiful female Tibetan dhampir with light colored skin, dark eyes and black hair. She wears a skintight maroon outfit with only her face, ample cleavage and thighs exposed; and black leather thigh high boots. She lastly wears black eyeliner and maroon lipstick. Despite being biologically immortal, she has the appearance of a woman in her 30’s. In the Tibetan Heights comic, Mynce is resurrected and returns to Brimstone as a young seven year old girl. She looks just like her previous older self, just younger. Personality Unlike the student placed under her wing by Brimstone, Mynce is nearly always calm and collected, holds no anger in her heart and is fully respectful. She never seems to clash with Rayne and upholds an air of wisdom. She is quite clever and skilled, happy to teach Rayne what she knows and praises her accordingly. She’s very proud of Rayne as her student and friend. History Mynce, like Rayne, is a Dhampir: the offspring of a Vampire and a human, but much of her own past is shrouded in mystery, including how she was brought into Brimstone. Though Mynce is a fair amount older and more experienced than her pupil, she taught the younger Rayne how to use her innate abilities and served as her partner and mentor on Brimstone Society missions and training. Plot BloodRayne In the game's introductory chapter, set in Mortton Louisiana in 1933, after slaying many mutated humans and strange demonic creatures, Mynce is caught unawares from behind and swallowed whole by a creature called a Maraisreq, which escapes before Rayne can kill it. She swears vengeance and follows them to find and kill the Maraisreq queen, exterminating the race and avenging her friend. However, in the game's third act, set years later in a castle in Germany, Rayne discovers that the mysterious second-in-command of the Gegengeist Gruppe, the Nazi organization she has been sent to destroy, is an alive-and-well Mynce, who somehow survived the seemingly fatal encounter with the Maraisreq five years previously. When Rayne confronts her, instead of offering an explanation of how she survived and why she is suddenly a Nazi, Mynce taunts and attacks her, eventually Mynce seemingly dies again falling down into a chasm. As it turns out, the dhampir had escaped death again; she appears to Rayne later on and reveals that she was in fact a double agent, placed within the G.G.G. by the Brimstone Society to gather information on their activities. Rayne did not believe her at first, but then Mynce further explained that she was the one who saved Rayne’s life after Wulf left her for dead and unconscious in Louisiana, lead her to the target file in Germany, and has been her informant the entire time. To prove her story, Mynce reveals that she has killed several of the officer's on Rayne's hit list and gives her their bloody name plates as souvenirs. Joining forces again, the dhampirs search the castle for Jürgen Wulf, the evil leader of the G.G.G. Unfortunately, they walk into a trap and are separated by a portcullis, at which point Wulf uses his superhuman strength and speed to surprise-attack Mynce, easily overpowering her and tearing out her heart, making it pretty clear that she was really ''dead this time. Once more, Rayne swears revenge and once more, she gets it, murdering Wulf in the climactic boss fight. BloodRayne: Tibetan Heights Mynce returns once again, but is resurrected as a seven year old girl that spoke Tibetan. She had found her way to the Brimstone Society on her own, guided by memories of her past life. She somehow felt familiar with Rayne and they embraced each other. She was given a home at Brimstone and is protected by her former student. Equipment * '''Blades': She carries her own pair of steel blades. Unlike Rayne’s, they are not fixed to her forearms and have handles on the side of blades. They have no magic properties and are half the length of Rayne’s. They can be placed in sheaths strapped to the side of her boots when not in use. * Chain Harpoon: Mynce has her own harpoon placed under her left wrist. It functions in every way to the one she gifted to Rayne. Powers and abilities As a dhampir, she possesses superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and stamina. Like Rayne, she can also regain health if she drinks blood. At the time when she was teaching Rayne, she could do almost everything her student could, but had some abilities Rayne did not have. * Super Speed: She easily outpaced Rayne considerably at the time she was her mentor. * Resurrection: After seemingly dying twice - once in Louisiana and the other in Germany - Mynce showed an ability to come back from death and in perfect health after a short time. But once her heart was pulled out by Jurgen Wulf, it appears she stayed dead. In the comics, Mynce resurrected again but as a young girl with memories of her past life. Skills * Master Assassin * Master Infiltrator * Supernatural Slayer * Blade Proficiency ''' * '''Tactician * Espionage Proficiency * Multilingual * Chain Harpoon Proficiency * Double Agent * Knowledge of the Supernatural/Occult * Mentor Gallery bloodrayne_d_agent.jpg|Concept art Mynce render.jpg|Mynce render Mynce005.jpg|Mynce render Mynce render 2.jpg Mynce and Rayne look at remains.jpg|Mynce and Rayne look at remains Mynce reads plaque inscription.jpg|Mynce reads plaque inscription Mynce in Emden.jpg|Mysterious High Commander Mynce and Wulf.jpg|Mynce and Wulf Mynce falls.jpg|Mynce falls to her apparent death Mynce2.jpg|Mynce Mynce nazi2.jpg|Mynce nazi corpse.jpg|Mynce corpse Mynce target picture.jpg|Mynce as Mysterious High Commander Mynce.jpg|Mynce in the comic book series MynceRayne.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BloodRayne characters Category:Brimstone society members Category:Gegengeist Gruppe members Category:Dhampir Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters